Harry Potter and Death's Deal
by Aridethdar
Summary: Death offers Harry the chance to go back and save the souls of his Mates before they are lost to a fate worse than death... Will he accept? Hero Complex much? But the price is high, will Harry be able to handle it? Or will he end up damning the souls of those precious to him along with his own? HP/?/? ... Time travel, Powerful!Independent!Fem!Harry... Past life!Draco
1. Dealing with Death

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make anything from this. I write for fun and entertainment and to help me keep what little sanity I have left XD lol

**Summary:** Harry becomes the so-called "Master of Death" by possessing, at one point, and owning all three Deathly Hallows. But Harry believes that the price was too high. Death decides to pay it's so called "Master" a visit and offers Harry a deal. A chance to change history, a chance to save those dear to him, and a power thought to have been lost through the ages.

But there is a price. Is Harry willing to give up being Death's Master to become a Servant? And if he is, will he be able to change history for the better?

**Warnings:** Several. Lemme see... Death (literally in this case), mentions of death (and not just the immortal taker of souls), Time Travel, Slash, Hetero, Humor, Gender Confusion, Gender Bender or Gender Change? and other interesting things that my twisted little mind can come up with for entertainment that I haven't come across to warn you about yet.

**A/N: **Another installment for my Octoberfest! Don't know what I'm talking about? Feel free to check out the info on my profile :D See ya (for this story) next Friday!

Key:

** Parseltongue **

' _Thoughts '_

_Spells_

" Speaking "

* * *

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter One: Dealing with Death

WC: 4386

Beta: The awesome sapphyredragon-rn! Thank you! *hugs*

* * *

Green eyes observed the solemn faces all around him. Looks of sorrow, hopelessness, helplessness... Some people even looked betrayed, as if their loved one had left them alone on purpose or something. Others had rage in their eyes. Rage at their lost loved one for abandoning them, rage at themselves for not being able to protect those precious to them and rage at the Dark Wizard who had been the cause for the war in the first place.

Sure, the war was over, but the damage that had been done was extensive. It seemed as if all Harry did was attend funeral after funeral or visit graves like he was doing today... Loved ones. Friends. Comrades. And even those who had been labeled "enemies."

The cost of the war had been high, to say the least, and both sides had suffered for it greatly... Both sides were still suffering. The Ministry had abandoned all sense, as far as Harry was concerned. They were praising him for his "Ultimate Victory Against the Dark Forces of Evil" - as the Daily Prophet had so "graciously" labeled it - one minute then looking at him with fear and a touch of greed the next. Just because he was powerful, because he defeated "the strongest Dark Lord ever," they feared him.

The Ministry had taken to cracking down on anyone, and anything, they believed might be even remotely "Dark." They were ripping families apart, destroying lives and ultimately making a huge mistake in Harry's mind.

_'Bipolar much?'_ Honestly, the Ministry did so many flip flops it wasn't even funny.

As far as Harry was concerned, the new Minister was doing a lot more harm than good. In fact, Harry would venture to say the man was doing even more damage than the bloody war had, inhis own way.

And of course Harry was fighting tooth and nail to protect innocent people who had just been caught up in the aftermath. Fighting to shieldthose who did not deserve the harsh punishments the Ministry seemed dead set on dishing out. Harry was doing everything in his power to save souls before they were lost. But there wasn't much Harry could truly do, what with the threat of them labeling him the next"Dark Lord" or some other bullshit.

This was one battle that he could not seem to get the upper hand in, already so many had been Kissed. People he KNEW were innocent, people he knew had just been caught up in the war, Wizards and Witches that were just doing whatever they could to protect their families from a mad man.

It was a war of politics, something he had absolutely no experience with. And the worst blow had just been dealt to him. After months of Harry fighting for their lives, proclaiming their innocence, singing their praises and even relinquishing precious memories to the Ministry to try and protect the family...

Harry now stood before three fresh graves. After everything he had donewhen he had thrown himself into trying to protect them, it still had not been enough. Even after all he had done, after the blasted Minister told him that the ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD OWED HIM, they could not pardon three people!

Harry had practically... no, he HAD begged. He had sworn that he would personally take responsibility for them, that he would monitor them and keep them out of trouble. Harry had given his word that he would not allow them to bring harm to others.

And still the Minister took away the lives of the last three Malfoys! Destroyed what was left of an Ancient wizarding line, all because of the Ministry's fear, prejudiceand greed. The damned Ministry still was corrupt; even after all the changes that had been made, it was painfully obvious they had all come to naught.

The Minister had been all for the idea of letting Harry have custody, so to speak, of the three Malfoys. Everything had been lined up and in order. Then some people in the Ministry got it in their twisted little heads that if the Malfoy line was no more, then the Ministry could seize all their assets and gold.

All that the three lives lost, redeemable souls damned, meant to those pigs was a big fat payday. Harry would curse them for being greedy bastards if he ever got his hands on them.

But it wouldn't bring Draco and the others back, so what was the point?

Tears fell from Harry's eyes unchecked as he knelt before the center grave, his head bowed in shame as his frustration mounted. He had failed. He had failed to help the woman who had saved his life. He had failed to save the boy... no, the man who had been his rival and challenged him from the time that they were kids. He had failed to protect their protector.

Harry knew the truth. Lucius Malfoy had gone back the Dark Lord, yes, but he had done so for the sake of his family. If Lucius had not returned, itwould have been his loved ones who suffered first and the blonde patriarch could not allow that to happen.

Harry had seen the sincere regret in the man's eyes. He had seen past the mask to the miserable, heartbroken person that lay beneath. Miserable that his family had been dragged into the nightmare of his past and heartbroken because there was no escaping their fate.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to the three that laid buried before him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." His voice cracked as a sob escaped his throat.

Harry wasunable to forgive his own incompetence, his inability to protect and he sure as bloody hell would NEVER forgive the Ministry for what they had done!

If only he could go back and change things; maybe then he could have saved more lives.

Could he have changed Draco's fate? What if he had accepted the blonde's hand, accepted his offer of friendship? Could he have at least saved the youngest Malfoy?

Or what if he could have prevented Voldemort's return? What if he could have made it so the Dark Lord never came to be? What if...

"But I can't dwell on "What Ifs", it would only drive me crazy." Harry sighed.

"And apparently talking to yourself isn't a sign of having already crossed that bridge, to your mind at least, I presume?" A beautiful, ambiguous voice came from behind the green eyed man and Harry turned to look at the speaker.

But there was no one there; in fact, the entire graveyard was deserted

"What the..." Harry thought aloud because it seemed rather odd, he hadn't seen the graveyard this empty of living beings in ages. A sad fact, but reality nonetheless.

What was even stranger was someone had spoken to him, yet he saw not a soul on the hallowed grounds. But Harry HAD heard someone, and he hadn't heard anyone Apparate... Were they disillusioned? Was someone playing a trick on him? Or was it just his mind that was on the fritz?

_'Got to be my mind. I don't even sense any magical signatures nearby... just death.'_ Harry thought with a sigh as he made a mental note to take a Dreamless Sleep potion before bed.

Yes, one night of sleep uninterrupted by the nightly horrors that had plagued him for so long would probably do his body good... not to mention that it couldn't hurt to ease his mind a bit as well. Peace of mind in this day and age was botha rarity and a blessing. Something Harry was unused to and hadn't been gifted with in quite some time.

_'Will the nightmares ever end?' _ Harry pondered as he turned back to look at the three graves._ 'Will there ever be a day when the faces of the dead, the__ dying and the lost will no longer haunt me?'_ He thought miserably. "Will there ever be a time when the dead can forgive me, so that I might forgive myself?" He whispered pleadingly as he stared at Draco's grave.

"Perhaps there can be a time... if you make it so." The voice came again and Harry quickly turned around to try and catch a glimpse of who owned the voice.

But still there was no one. Nothing. Just him and three lost souls… three souls he had failed.

"You can't save everyone, Harry. People die, it's a fact of life. Death is an ending given to all creatures in the beginning. It's natural. But the Dementor's Kiss... THAT is unnatural. THEY are unnatural." The voice came again, but now it surrounded Harry on all sides.

Harry wondered off handedly if the person was male or female. It was just one of those voices that could go either way. And, though beautiful, the timbre of the voicereally didn't tell him one way or the other.

_'What does that mean__?'_ Harry thought, though he had to agree entirely. He had always thought Dementors were unnatural. Abominations of the highest pedigree,those monsters were. "I wish those THINGS would disappear." He growled under his breath.

"There is a way." The voice responded to his near silent comment and Harry's eyes widened.

Damn this person's hearing was good.

"It's not just my hearing." The voice chuckled and it's comment made Harry worry a bit.

Either he was that obvious, or the person was a legillimens...

"Or both." The voice responded. "I can also sense emotions, but that's another story entirely, I believe." Harry could practically hear the smirk in the melodious and frightfully soothing voice. "I came here to make you a deal. It will give you not only a chance to save people, but to do the world a favor and get rid of those soul stealing abominations."

"A deal?" Harry didn't know how he felt about making deals with people who wouldn't even show their faces... or bodies in general, as the case may be.

Though the chance at offing those damn Dementors was rather tempting.

"I'm not into making deals with people who won't even show themselves." Harry stated as he glanced around.

"Ah, but you are interested in ridding the world of those bastards? To save those who are innocent? To recover that which has been lost? Would you be willing to make a deal if it meant you could change the course of history?"

Harry turned and looked at the three graves before him once more, his eyes wide at the possibility.

But no, it was impossible to change history… wasn't it? True, he had done it once. When he and Hermione had saved Sirius they had gone back in time and had rewritten history, so to speak. But was it possible to go back further? Could this person really be offering him a chance to recover lost loved ones? To protect the innocent? To perhaps even stop the war before it happened?

"What do you mean, exactly?" Harry inquired, not wanting to get his hopes up just to have them dashed.

He had learned that one couldn't take things at face value. There werealways variables, different factors which could come into play at any time and royally fuck up a person's life. Yes, he'd had it happen too many times not to be wary, especially when things seem too good to be true.

And going back in time was definitely too good to be true, right?

"I can do many things, Harry. Magic has lost so many Children because of foolishness... the Dementors are toblame for the most damaging of losses and should be dealt with. I can give you that chance. I can send you into the past, before Voldemort came to be, to change the course of the future… for a price."

And there was the snare. Should Harry give in, there was a catch. The chance to save people was just the bait apparently. But if what this person offered was real, if they could really deliver and he could prevent this stupid war... it would be worth any price, wouldn't it?

"What are your terms?" Harry queried, not yet ready to jump at the deal without knowing all the finer details.

He was usually an impulsive Gryffindor, yes. But he was also cunning and knew that having all the rules beforehand was always the best strategy. This made it easier to find ways around them if need be.

"As you know, right now you are the Master of Death..."

"Huh?" Harry asked before thinking.

Honestly, that comment had thrown him for a loop. It was as if the mysterious person thought he had the three Hallows or something, which wasn't the case. He had broken the Elder Wand and tossed it, dropped the Ressurection Stone... somewhere. Actually, he'd been so stressed and desolate at the time it could be anywhere. And the Invisibility Cloak? Okay, yeah he still had that.

Not that it did him any good nowadays.

"You have owned all three. Just because you no longer have them in your possession doesn't mean they do not recognize you as their master. The one to own all three is the Master of Death..."

"Ah..." Some master he was, he couldn't even prevent the deaths of innocents.

"I need no Master." The voice had gone from heavenly to demonic in a matter of seconds.

The change in tone instantly put Harry on guard. Well, that and the actualwords spoken. What was meant by 'needing no Master?' Were they mental? Well, that would explain a lot. And he'd almost fallen for it, to think it might actually be possible to go back in time and fix things.

"I need no owner, no Master, and I have no equal. You understand me Mortal?" The frightening voice inquired, seeming to come from all around the green eyed male once more.

Then there was calm, not even the wind dared to stir.

"I'm one of a kind, you see." The voice spoke in it's ethereal tone once more and Harry sighed.

He really didn't want to deal with some bipolar psycho today. Hewas here to mourn,after all, not to be forced to handle bullshit.

Movement behind him had Harry turning around quickly, defensively, with his wand drawn. This time there was a person standing there, dressed in fine black robes that flowed and danced around the figure, a hood obscuring the owner's face. Said robes reminded Harry of Dementors in a way, the similarity of their "clothing" dancingaround them in an invisible wind. But this... this person was far more elegant than a Dementor could even dream of being.

"Dementors don't dream."

Yeah... Harry was pretty sure that the mystery guest was a legillimens.

"No, it's just my job to get into people's heads. It makes their passing more... peaceful usually if I appear to them as their "dream come true" so to speak."

"Huh?" Harry was confused. The figure had made no move towards him, their body language was anything but threatening and they appeared to sincerely wish to talk.

What a strange... creature he was dealing with.

"I'm not a... oh, forget it. I would probably confuse you further as some of my abilities might label me as such in your realm." The figure's elegant shoulders shrugged.

"What are you then?" Harry asked without thinking.

"I am Death. The eternal collector of souls, the one who ferries the dead to the Afterlife to be judged and who handles making certain that said souls arrive at their proper destination. I also have a hand in Soul Bonds and Rebirth, but I'm not directly involved most of the time. Not to the extent that I am over death and ferrying and all that good stuff,at least." The person, 'Death,'stated.

"I think we need to take a trip to St. Mungos and..."

"I'm not mental, Mortal." 'Death' sighed. "Can you cast the Killing Curse?" The cloaked person asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Can and will are two different things." Harry answered as he narrowed his eyes at the figure.

"Correct. Now, will you cast it on me?"

Harry looked at the figure like they were crazy, and to him they were! Honestly, they expected the "Saviour of the Wizarding World" to cast an UNFORGIVEABLE at them?

"Trust me, I wont die."

"You want ME to use an UNFORGIVEABLE." Harry laughed, ignoring the other's comment about not going to die from said curse, because it was all ridiculous.

"Yes."

And what was even more insane was that the person was SERIOUS.

"That's not going to happen." Harry shook his head.

No, Harry did not desire to do anything that would incite the Ministry to rain it's corrupt and misguided fury down upon his head, thank you very much. If the fact thatthey feared him for his power wasn't a good reason to worry, the possibility that they would want to end yet another Ancient wizarding line for its wealth was also a very real threat.

"Either that or I throw it at you and make sure you survive it, but seeing as I've already done that twice now I don't see how it would prove my point... Then again, if I let you die then you would be a soul at my mercy and would have to listen and come to terms with my deal regardless... hmmm, a tempting option."

"What?" Harry was certain that he was dealing with a psycho now.

Or a Necromancer…

_'No, Necromancers haven't been seen in ages. They all died out… or were killed by fearful Ministries… either way, they are gone and their powers lost.'_ Harry thought, absently wondering if they had actually been as bad as the books on them stated.

Sure, Inferi were terrible things and that is the closest anyone in this day and age could come to Necromancy, but it wasn't the real deal. On the other hand, Harry could see where the Art would have been a good thing as well. Necromancers had the ability to bring people back, to tie up lose ends, to put loved ones at ease by finding closure. Additionally, if a person hadbeen murdered, they could bring the victim back in effort tobring the truly wicked to justice rather than the "guessing game" that detectives sometimes played while hoping that they didn't condemn an innocent.

Aside from that, there was one thing that made Harry question the information books provided on the subject…

_'History is written by the victors.'_ Harry thought ruefully and shook his head. He was getting off track again, he should be more focused on the strange person before him. It wasn't wise to let one's mind wander, especially when someone who was potentially mental stood before you…

"I told you, I'm not… oh, why bother trying to talk sense into you at this point. I will just have to prove I'm in my right mind it seems." So called 'Death' sighed before taking on a more relaxed stance. "Well, kill or be killed Harry. Your choice. Though you won'tbe able to kill me, you can at least try... or die trying, whichever comes first." The figure shrugged and Harry barely had time to dodge as a stream of sickly green light flashed by.

_'How the hell did they do that?!'_ Harry hadn't heard the person speak the spell, worse yet he hadn't even seen a wand!

Sure, Harry could do quite a bit of wandless, wordless, magic but… Avada Kedavra took a lot more than most spells. More power, more focusand more emotion. To do so without a wand was one thing, but without words… that would take a lot of power and practice.

"I suggest you do better than that Harry, if you would like to live and help your loved ones,that is..." The voice trailed off and Harry had to duck out of the way of yet another wave of the deadly green light.

_'This person isn't going to take "No" for an answer.'_ Harry thought in a bit of a panic.

But did it really matter? Sooner or later the Ministry was going to either see him as a "cash cow" or as "too powerful and must be dealt with" anyway, so would it hurt to speed up the process? If this 'Death' person couldn't deliver, then perhaps Harry's death could atone for those lives lost? Maybe then the dead could forgive him?

Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Harry raised his hand, a wand was something he no longer required; he'd found his focus soon after he'd taken out the Dark Lord. Amazing how much clearer his mind was when heno longer had to worry about a mad man constantly after his life. He had realized, after he'd defeated said Dark Lord, that wands were little more than crutches. Even Voldemort had allowed the "you must have a wand to use magic" stigma affect him.

Bloody controlling Ministry.

Yet Harry wasn't sure if his ability to focus and do wandless magic would be enough to accomplish a spell so complex. That was before taking into account the fact he'd never really cast it before. If he could, he'd be giving the Ministry cannon fodder. If he couldn't? Well, he probably wouldn't be allowed to survive much longer after if his opponent was as serious as they appeared to be. Additionally, since Harry didn't have a wand on him,he really didn't have means to try the spell again…

_'First time for everything…'_ And it would be the first time, seeing as Harry wasn't particularly fond of the spell. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry wanted to close his eyes. He didn't want to see the spell, it was bad enough that he FELT the magic flow out from his core and he knew he had done it, he didn't need to see the damning light or what it could do. He didn't want to see it and realize what it represented. What it truly meant. But it was done and he couldn't undo it, he couldn't look away from the bright light of truth before him.

He had cast the worst of the Unforgivables.

"Heh." The figure chuckled and stood still as the green light traveled towards them.

Harry wanted to push them out of harm's way, to yell and tell the person to move, anything to keep that spell from hitting another being. But he couldn't. He wasn't that fast. And all Harry could do was stand there and watch in horror as the Killing Cure hit his opponent dead center.

And said opponent didn't move. They didn't fall, didn't twitch, notta. They just continued to stand there and Harry didn't know what to think.

There were documented cases where people died while they remained standing. Where the adrenaline was so high that their bodies stiffened in a vertical position even after death. Was this one of those instances?

But they hadn't been fighting long enough for adrenaline to be that high. In fact, the cases where things of that nature had occurred were usually war related. And mostly ancient wars, at that, where hand to hand combat and facing one's enemy head on with swords and strength was the norm.

"Quite a bit of power behind that, Harry." Hearing 'Death' speak caused Harry to nearly jump out of his skin.

The being before him had just been hit with a KILLING CURSE, for Merlin's sake! How in the world were they still alive, much less SPEAKING? Even Harry had been thrown for a loop the one time he remembered being hit by that damned spell.

"It would have sent any lesser being flying into my arms. Pity you aren't into the whole killing business... but then again, that's probably a blessing in and of itself. I've been overworked these past fifty years or so and need a vacation." 'Death' sighed.

Yes, after seeing such a display, Harry could admit that there was a very real possibility that the figure before him was indeed Death.

"Does Death even get vacations?" Harry wondered aloud, still shocked at seeing the figure standing and acting so blasé about it.

"Yes and no. Yes, I do get vacations every now and again, but they are extremely short and no because I have to travel back in time so I'm already there doing my job while I take my break. Never can enjoy the 'current scene,' sadly. MY time traveling has no effect on the mortal plain, regardless of what I do, so... eh, no one really notices." Death, shrugged.

"Sounds tough." Harry sympathized, and he really did understand where Death was coming from on the subject. After all, Harry had always been expected to work on his vacations courtesy of those miserable Dursleys.

"It is!" Death nodded, or so Harry thought. It was kind of hard to tell, what with the cloak's hood stillup and all. "Though if I had a Child, someone who could take my place for a time, then it would be another story."

"You can have children?" Okay, Harry was confused. He had never thought that the eternal taker of souls would be able to conceive a child.

"Not in the way Humans and other creatures do, sadly. But then again, with my workload, throwing in trying to change diapers and raise a kid properly is an impossibility." Death chuckled. "That's where you and this deal come in."

Harry looked at the figure warily. "You expect me to raise you a child in exchange for a chance to change the past? Granted, having all my loved ones around to help would be wonderful but..."

"I need no little snot nosed brat running around, even if they are being raised by someone else. Just as I don't need a Master."

Well that was confusing, unless...

"Starting to understand, Harry? Surrender your title of Master. Rather than making you a mere Servant in this deal, I've decided to make you my Child. A Child is much more useful to me anyway, and I can make this deal quite sweet for you… in return for your eternal commitment, of course..."

* * *

A/N: Just general plot set up in this chapter, probably why it's so long. Actually, chapter two is a continuation of this chapter. I had to split it into two parts really, so it's already ready! You will be getting to see it next Friday for my Octoberfest ~

Again, thank you sapphyredragon-rn! If I didn't have such a wonderful beta... I'd be lost . lol (Seeing as she also keeps me on track/reminds me to update what, when XD lol)


	2. Death's Deal

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make anything from this.

**Warnings:** Several over the course of the story, but for this chapter? None really. Lemme see... Death (literally in this case), mentions of death (and not just the immortal taker of souls), Time Travel, Humour…Think that's it for this chapter… NOTE: I write for fun, relaxation, and to make me happy… If these requirements are not met, there is a chance of me just giving up. Besides, I'm ADD and it's hard to keep my attention long to begin with LOL

Key:

**§ Parseltongue **

' _Thoughts '_

_Spells_

" Speaking "

oOoOoOo

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter Two: Death's Deal

WC: 3474

oOoOoOo

_~* **Last Time:**_

_"Starting to understand, Harry? Surrender your title of Master. Rather than making you a mere Servant in this deal, I've decided to make you my Child. A Child is much more useful to me anyway, and I can make this deal quite sweet for you… in return for your eternal commitment, of course..." *~_

Harry just stared at Death in shock. Talk about unexpected. But could he really do that? Surrender his title of "Master" to become Death's Child? And what would being said Child entail? What would he have to do? And what had Death meant by that last bit…

"What do you mean, eternal commitment?" Harry wanted all the details before he even thought about considering this. That, and he was skeptical about this even being real. Seemed too much like a dream to him. After all, it wasn't every day a living being came face to… er, hooded face with Death.

"You would be mine to do with as I please. If I want a vacation, you will take over for me. You will not be reborn, ever, not truly. If I need you to accomplish something for me, I will send you to the Land of the Living in whatever form I deem most likely to help you on your mission, but it wont be a true rebirth."

Harry let all that sink in. For the chance to save so many lives, Muggle and Magical alike, it would be worth it wouldn't it? Sure, he would be stuck serving this person, Death, for all time but... people wouldn't lose their souls.

"Do you... do you get the souls that Dementors, you know... Kiss?"

"No." Death growled, which sounded rather frightening. "Those things are unnatural. Once the disgusting thing gets a hold of a soul, it is lost. Magic is quite upset about this as well, mind you. Most wizards and witches are old souls that have been blessed by Magic. They are recycled again and again, so to speak, and few are ever created beyond this."

"So by having all these people Kissed, the Ministry is really limiting the number of Magical people we have in the future."

"More or less, yes. Sure, Magic will bless more as the years go on, but... last souls Magic blessed to be Magical, aside from yours, was nearly a millennium ago. Magic is really picky!" Death huffed in frustration, and almost sounded like a shunned suitor or something.

"Aside from mine? So I have an old soul that was recently blessed?" Harry questioned. That would be pretty wicked.

"No, you have a new soul that Magic deemed worthy to bless. And not just Magic, mind you. The Fates have been rather interested in you since your soul came into existence. That, and Lady Luck." Death chuckled at that. "Bad thing about the Lady, she goes both ways. Good or bad, you've got Luck on your side."

"I have a NEW soul? But I thought Magic only blessed old souls." Harry was becoming more intrigued, as well as confused, the longer this went on.

"That's what we all thought, but you were different. Hell, your soul was born with a Soul Bond... That is unheard of, mind you. As in it's NEVER happens. Ever." Death commented and then paused.

Harry could tell that the being was thinking about something and didn't wish to interrupt, so he remained silent and just watched. He couldn't tell anything from facial expressions, seeing as Death had not shown their face, but he could decipher a thing or two from Death's body language… what little he could make out from beneath those overly concealing robes.

It took a few minutes before Harry saw the being nod their head as they seemed to decide upon something before Death continued the conversation.

"You really are something else, and that's what makes me believe you are meant for so much more. That is why I want you to be my Child." Death seemed somewhat hesitant to lay all their cards on the table, so to speak, but Harry appreciated the honesty.

'_Wait, do I really believe all this?'_ Harry wondered and after a moment of mulling over the question in his mind he realized that, yes, he really believed all this was happening. He truly believed that Death was here trying to make a deal with him. _'Why not?'_ And with that he concluded that he should just go with the flow.

"That's why I saved you that night, mind you. But Riddle... he did something rather unexpected that forever entwined your destinies."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Death where he thought their eyes should be. "What did he do?" He was curious.

"You... You're a wealth of firsts, you know that?"

"Huh?" Harry knew he sounded rather dense, but... he couldn't help it! Death kept throwing him curve-balls and he felt completely off balance.

"First new soul that Magic blessed, first to survive the Killing Curse... granted, you were given a helping hand, but it's still a first. First to be born with a Soul Bond already formed, and first to have a second Soul Bond forged from a failed assassination attempt." Death paused. "Okay, first to have a Soul Bond forged from a failed assassination attempt period, actually." They shrugged.

"A second Soul Bond?" Harry inquired, finding it hard to believe that Voldemort had created a Soul Bond. Sure, he knew the man had placed a part of his soul inside him as a baby but... a Soul Bond sounded like much more than that. "That sounds a little bit more..."

"Permanent? It is. Think Soul Mate. Few ever have one, I have to be careful when allowing these because they are forever. Like, eternally forever. Once made those souls can only be reborn together. True, not necessarily "same place, same time" but in the long run, they are together in the same time and will find one another. To have two souls bound to your own is unheard of, but again you are a first for many things."

"So people with Soul Bonds always find each other and fall in love?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No." Death shrugged. "There is a fine line between love and hate. Those who are Bound always find each other, unless Fate intervenes for whatever reason, but they aren't always lovers." The cloaked figure commented nonchalantly and walked over to sit on Draco's headstone.

"Have you no respect." Harry seethed upon seeing this display.

Sure, he and Draco had always been at each others throats during school and all, but they had come to an understanding after he had saved the blonde from the incident in the Room of Requirements. Heck, during the "Battle of Hogwarts", Draco had only gone to Voldemort because both his parents had urged him. Only because his parents had wanted to run and hide him away where the Dark Lord could not reach him.

If it hadn't been for them, Draco would have stood with the rest of the students. Draco had wanted to stand with the people he had harassed for ages, not for himself, but in what he had thought was Harry's memory. To honor what he'd thought was Harry's death.

Draco had even confessed to Harry, once, that he had been relieved when he found that Harry was alive. The blonde had been happy that his school rival had survived not only a second Killing Curse, but the Final Battle as well.

They had become close in the time Harry had been fighting for him and his family. The blonde had talked to him about, well, everything really. It was somewhat of a stress relief for the other boy and Harry had found himself enjoying the ponce's stories. Heck, he had even become accustomed to the prat's whining.

Boy, could Draco complain! Had the blonde still been with them, Harry was sure that the young Malfoy would be giving Death a thorough tongue lashing for daring to desecrate his grave.

"I have respect for souls, not the fleshy husks they once inhabited." Death sighed. "Did you know that the young Malfoy had a Soul Bond?" Well, that question seemed to come out of nowhere.

But Death seemed to be good at doing that, asking questions and making comments that totally throw Harry for a loop. But this? Malfoy had a Soul Bond, the blonde had a Soul Mate and because of the Dementors they could never again be together.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face, that two are suffering instead of just the one, because I was unable to protect him?" Harry ground out as he fought back the tears.

"No, I'm just helping to give you a little more perspective... to give you a bit more motivation." Death replied. "I'm offering you the chance to prevent not one but TWO wars. I will also give you the opportunity, and the power, to make those... abominations known as Dementors cease their meaningless existence..." Death made a gesture towards the headstone on which he was seated. "I'm giving you the chance to save him and so many others, to protect not only those dear to you but those who are Bound to the souls that have been stolen."

Emerald eyes narrowed as he allowed the words to sink in. Harry looked at where Death's eyes should be, which were veiled by the hood of their cloak.

"You offer a lot, so there must be a catch. What aren't you telling me? There has to be more than just me becoming your "Child," and minion, more or less. And why don't you get rid of the Dementors yourself if you have the power to?" Harry asked as he sat down quite gracelessly at the foot of Draco's grave.

"I cannot interfere directly with the past... actually, I'm not really supposed to interfere directly with any time period, but well..."

"The opportunity to get me alone and alive was too much of a temptation or something?" Harry chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I could have waited for you to die and THEN offer you this deal, but I wanted you to make this commitment of your own free will, not because you think you have to." Death stated. "Because you are right, there is more to it than just you becoming my Child. You have two Soul Bonds, after all." The cloaked figure shrugged.

"Which means I would damn them to the same fate should I accept." Harry muttered, realization dawning on him. "Three for the price of one."

"Not damning, per se. Yes, they would roam the realm of Death with us until you are reborn, a time and place of my choosing, but... it wouldn't be all bad. You three would get a chance unlike any mortal has ever had. You will be able to become closer in your bounded mates than any Human or Creature before you."

Death sighed when they realized that Harry was in his own little world, worrying about what his decision would do to some "unknown" Soul Mates. Actually, Death knew that Harry didn't much care for Voldemort's feeling on the matter, and Death couldn't blame the boy. It was the other Bonded that Harry was worried about. Worried that he would forever damn his Soul Mate for one decision, one chance to fix things would bind them all to Death for eternity.

"Here is something that will help you make your decision... If you don't accept, you will never be reunited with either of your Soul Mates. Wouldn't it be better to see them again, even if it is on my terms?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, which let Death know they had successfully retrieved Harry from Worry Land.

"I mean that one of your Soul Mate's soul was so shredded that it will never recover enough to be reborn. And the other? Well... They were Kissed..." Death trailed off as they hoped that the sudden information would not overwhelm the young man before them.

"Kissed?" Harry gasped as the implications sunk in. One soul torn beyond repair, one that he might have the chance to save should he accept Death's Deal. And the other? "A thin line between love and hate..." He spoke softly as he looked at Draco's tombstone. "They were Kissed."

Well, that hit closer to home. It would also explain just WHY he had been fighting so bloody hard to protect the blonde.

"Draco..."

"Bingo." Death confirmed.

"What... what happens if I go back in time? Will I see him..."

"I will send you to a time where you will see his life before this one. After all, you have to save Tom Riddle as well so you might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?" There was a light tone to Death's voice, but it quickly became serious. "Those monsters, those disgusting Dementors, were created during Grindelwald's time. During the war to be more precise, and that's where you will find your best chance to defeat them I do believe."

"Before Draco, so I can't..."

"Because you will be there, he will be attracted to you. You are Bound, after all, and regardless of the circumstances your mere presence will send him signals and he will come to you. Be it in love or hate will be up to you in the long run."

"How will I know?"

"You'll feel the pull... but I will let you in on a little secret, IF you agree to this whole thing of course." Harry could hear the grin in Death's tone.

Death knew they had won. After all, he couldn't really deny saving his Soul Mates on top of everyone else now could he? He would be a fool to let an opportunity like this slip away, to let the chance to save the Wizarding World and his precious people from the horror of two wars... No, he wouldn't let them suffer. Even if that meant doing Death's bidding for the rest of time, it would be worth it.

"So? Would you be willing to give up your title of my "Master" and take on the title of my "Child" instead?" Death questioned. "I will even give you and your descendants a gift, if you will... one that shows you are blessed by Death itself."

"Heh." Harry chuckled. "Trying to sugar coat a deal you already know I'm going to accept?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It would be to my advantage as well, actually. But it will definitely help you in the long run, so why not tempt you and seal the deal?" The cloak moved, shook in fact, and Harry realized that Death was silently laughing.

"Very well, I accept. I relinquish my title of your "Master" and accept being your "Child" instead." A flash of light, which reminded Harry of one of those Muggle black lights, surrounded them and then it was gone.

"Good." Death chuckled and pulled back their hood to reveal quite a sight to Harry's eyes.

The androgynous face before him was like one of those timeless masterpieces. An ageless beauty. Black hair had streaks of red throughout and was styled in a way that said "just got out of bed after a good shag". Plump, bow shaped lips were pulled up in a smile and a straight, perfect nose was scrunched up slightly in their owner's mirth. And those eyes. Those amazing, yet frightening eyes.

Harry had never seen anything like them and he was having trouble looking away. It wasn't everyday that one saw solid black eyes, after all. There was no color, not even whites, the eyes were just these pure obsidian orbs.

"Whoa..."

"This is the form I choose. You wouldn't have been able to see it had you not accepted the deal. Now you can see me for what I am, rather than some preconceived "if I die, I would die happy if…" kind of things. Honestly, some of the shit these Humans come up with. I do not appreciate being a chick with boobs that stick out a foot or more from my chest you know." Death rolled their eyes… or at least Harry thought Death was rolling their eyes. It was hard to tell when said eyes were solid black. "Honestly, some people."

Harry stared at Death for a moment, stunned at the sudden easy going and open speaking attitude that Death now displayed towards him. It appeared that accepting the deal had caused the Immortal to open up to him.

"Surprised?" Death chuckled. "You are the first person I can really be myself around, you know. So I will take advantage of it, just fair warning." The dark being bounced their head from side to side. "And your Mates, when you retrieve them and you three are done living out what will be your quote, unquote, next life." Death smiled and seemed honestly happy about the fact that s/he would soon have company.

People the being can show its true self to.

_'Heh, I know how that feels.'_ Harry thought ruefully, he really had been lucky to get to know Draco so he had someone he could just be "Harry" around for once.

Amazing how one didn't realize how lucky they were to have something until it was gone.

_'But not for long.'_ No, Draco wouldn't be lost to him. Death had offered Harry a chance to get his Mate back, and he wasn't going to squander this boon.

He really had to thank Death, maybe even get them a present. _'But would I be getting a present for a male or female?'_ The thought occurred to Harry and he couldn't help himself. He really wanted to ask, and since Death seemed rather amiable towards him he might as well.

"With all due respect, I have to wonder… are you a boy or a girl?" Harry really couldn't help it, he was unable tell one way or another and it was driving him up a wall.

"Both, yet neither. Again, it depends on what the Human feels more comfortable with."

"But what about when you can be yourself, like now?"

"Truthfully?" Death inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry snorted. "No, I'm asking so you can give me an elaborate lie." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, truthfully." Harry chuckled and Death joined in the younger male's mirth.

"I prefer to think of myself as a male, but I am whatever I need to be." Death smiled.

"So in a way you're my dad and Magic is my mum?" Harry asked and tried to feign innocence, but failed miserably.

"Thousands of comedians out of work and I had to choose their ring leader as my Child." Death sighed as if Harry was going to be such a great burden to put up with.

"At least I'm not a whiny ponce or a sociopath homicidal maniac." Harry shrugged as he stood up from where he had been sitting in the dirt.

"No helping the first one, but your so called maniac was actually created. Splitting one's soul will do that to a person." Death made it sound like he was making the commented offhandedly, but Harry noticed it for what it was.

Death was arming him with knowledge that will help him save his Soul Mate.

"So… What are these powers or whatever you'll be gifting me and mine with to show that I'm blessed by the God of Death?"

"Heh. You've already accepted the deal, so I'm going to let it be a surprise… or tell you later, whichever comes first." Death laughed happily and Harry couldn't bring himself to be upset about the development.

The ability to save his people was more than worth a surprise or two. Besides, seeing the Grim Reaper so happy made him smile. Harry had the feeling that the older "male" didn't have much to feel elated about very often so the teen was willing to give the man a break and allow him to have a little fun.

"Very well, shall we get things rolling then? Or is there anything you can think of to tell me before hand?" Harry inquired as he looked at Death expectantly.

"I am unable to affect time, or Human lives, directly. You and your Mates, however, can. Just keep that in mind, okay?" Death commented nonchalantly as he took a nice looking silver bag out of his robes.

Harry stared at the bag, mesmerized. It looked like molten silver in the form of a bag. The bag was really gorgeous and Harry had to wonder what it could possibly contain.

"Look, I'm magic!" Death exclaimed as he threw the sparkling contents of the bag on Harry.

Before Harry could respond, the teen's world went black.

* * *

A/N: And from here things are going to start getting interesting… What does Death do to help Harry save the future? Will Harry really think it's worth it? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! lol


End file.
